1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an automatic transaction apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, automatic transactions represented by automated teller machine (ATM) of final institutions are installed at various places such as banks, station premises, or convenience stores. Customers can conduct transactions, such as depositing money, withdrawing money or checking account balance, by carrying out various operations on a display screen displayed on the automatic transaction apparatus.
Such an automatic transaction apparatus includes a receipt discharge port for discharging a receipt with transaction information printed thereon, and a card insert/discharge port into which a magnetic card is inserted or from which a magnetic card is discharged. In many cases, the receipt discharge port and the card insert/discharge port are provided near or adjacent to each other so that a customer can receive the card and the receipt discharged from the automatic transaction apparatus in a single movement, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 7-21469.
However, in a case in which the receipt discharge port and the card insert/discharge port are disposed near or adjacent to each other, it is assumed that a customer is likely to insert a magnetic card into the receipt discharge port by mistake. For this reason, it is conceivable to provide a shutter for opening a discharge passage of the receipt only when the receipt is discharged. In this instance, however, since an actuator is needed to open and close the shutter, the machine becomes larger and the number of components increases. This impairs the workability (ease of maintenance) with respect to the machine and increases a cost.
Alternatively, it is also conceivable of a structure having no shutter and in which an angle of a conveying path in the vicinity to the receipt discharge port is largely turned from a horizontal direction to a vertical direction. Although the magnetic card is difficult to be inserted into the receipt discharge port with this structure, this cannot completely prevent a mistaken insertion of the magnetic card.